Beast boy and Raven play with dolls
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy and Raven play with dolls, and each other... I don't think anything else needs to be said. IMO it's not one of my better fics but I'd appreciate it if you read it and told me what you thought.


**PLEASE NOTE: Raven is pretty OOC in this, and I know that, so don't bother telling me it in a review**

Beast boy let out an exasperated sigh as he swept a hand through his sweaty grass green hair. As he did this, he used his other hand to reach down and take a swig from his water bottle.

It was a hot and humid Sunday afternoon in mid July and Beast boy was currently cleaning out his room with his girlfriend Raven, who he had been dating for a couple months now.

"God Beast boy, when I agreed to help you clean your room I didn't think that it would be THIS messy." Raven said picking up a couple of the green teen's shirt and placing them in a clothes bin. "Well you should have known." Beast boy replied flashing her a grin. Raven just rolled her eyes as she continued to rummage through his clothes.

"There's so much junk in here why do you choose to keep some of this stuff?" Raven asked her boyfriend as she lifted up a broken jack in the box.

"I don't know." Beast boy said scratching the back of his head.

"I just never found the time to get rid of it." Beast boy said taking another sip from his water.

"I really wish Cyborg would fix the air conditioner, I'm sweating bullets over here." Raven said running a hand through her purple hair.

"Well if I remember correctly I'm pretty sure that I have a small fan somewhere in here that I never opened." Beast boy said as he placed his water bottle on the desk beside his bed as he began rummaging through his junk.

"Don't bother looking, you couldn't find anything in this mound of crap." Raven said completely exhausted. They had been at it for nearly two hours now, and so far they had made little progress.

Beast boy then bent down as he began looking under his bunk bed.

"Hey check it out!" He exclaimed as his hand gripped something from under the bed.

"You found the fan?" Raven asked hopefully. "No but I found something even better."

"Unless it's an air conditioner, I don't think it could be better." Raven said in her usual monotone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beast boy then pulled two objects out from under his bed and held them up high, as if they were a trophy.

They were two dolls, a Barbie and Ken doll to be exact. Raven made a horrified face.

"You play with dolls?" She asked completely aghast.

"NO! Well…I used to…you know…when I was little… and I'm pretty sure the Barbie one was my cousin's…" Beast boy said, his voice trailing off.

"Sure." Raven replied with a small smirk.

"Listen, it's not like I play with them now or anything, I didn't even know I had them!" Beast boy said nervously, trying not to look like a weirdo in front of Raven but it didn't seem to be working.

"Then why were you so excited when you found them?" Raven asked, trying to tease her boyfriend even more.

"Because…because!.." Beast boy's voice trailed off once more and Raven gave him a look that said "well?"

"Because… they could be collector's items!" Beast boy exclaimed, desperately trying to save himself.

"Yeah two old dolls that aren't even in the box could be worth money." Raven said sarcastically, shooting him a small smug smile.

"Okay, okay I get the point." Beast boy said, looking down at his feet sadly.

"You seriously need to throw those things out." Raven said turning her gaze over to the two dolls.

"Quit acting like a jerk Rae, you know that I'm way too sexy to throw out."

Beast boy made the Ken doll say, and Raven could obviously see his lips move.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Beast boy, just throw the damn things out already." Raven said, losing her patience.

"What are you getting so annoyed for?" Beast boy asked teasingly.

"Because…they're…creepy." Raven said, searching for the right word.

"Raven, you're hurting my feelings." Beast boy made the Ken doll say as he pulled the doll's hand up to its face, making it look as if it were crying.

"Beast boy I'm serious." Raven said crossing her arms once more.

"Here Raven make the doll say something." Beast boy said ignoring her and throwing the Barbie doll into Raven's hands.

"You can't be serious." Raven said looking up at him, very agitated.

"Come on Rae, can't you ever have any fun with anything?" Beast boy asked her.

"If I do will you throw these things away after?" Raven asked him.

Beast boy smiled and nodded. Raven then rolled her eyes and she blushed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." Beast boy replied.

Raven then blushed even harder as she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Hi." She made the doll say in her usual dark monotone as she frowned angrily.

"That doesn't sound like how Barbie would talk." Beast boy said, giving Raven another teasing smile.

Raven just gave him a glare which instantly shut him up.

"There I made the doll talk, now throw them out." Raven said sternly grimacing at him.

"Aw come on Rae do more." Beast boy said giving her huge puppy dog like eyes.

"Fine." Raven agreed, but she looked anything but thrilled.

Raven's words made Beast boy smile even bigger. "So how are you today Barbie?" Beast boy made the Ken doll say, his lips moving as he said it once again. Raven let out a frustrated growl as she made the doll speak again.

"Fine I guess." She made the Barbie doll say, once again in her usual monotone voice. "I know why you're really here." Beast boy made the Ken doll say in the husky voice that Beast boy was using.

Raven rolled her eyes once more. "Why?" She made the doll ask as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Because you want to get back together with me, even though I moved on." Beast boy made the ken doll say as he lifted the doll's hand up and pointed it at Raven's, making it look like the doll was pointing a finger accusingly. "Yeah that's why." Raven made the Barbie doll say sarcastically as she let out another sigh. "See I knew it, I knew you still loved me and fantasized about me doing dirty dirty things to you." Beast boy made his doll say in an even huskier voice than before.

For some reason, Raven felt as if it was Beast boy saying those things to HER, and she began to get a little playful. "Yes that's exactly why; I fantasize about you every night." Raven made her doll say in almost a whisper as a small smile came over her face. Beast boy smiled back.

"So you're saying you still love me?" Beast boy made his doll ask, still in the husky voice. "Yes." Raven made her doll reply suggestively. Beast boy then leaned his hand that was holding his doll close to Raven's hand that was holding hers. "Kiss me." Beast boy made the doll say as he leaned it even closer to Raven's. Raven then leaned her doll's head into the head of Beast boy's doll to make it look as if they were kissing. As they did this, Raven lifted up one of the Barbie doll's hands and placed it on the Ken doll's ass. Beast boy smiled and he then lifted up one of the Ken doll's hands and placed it on the Barbie doll's breasts. "Oh Ken." Raven made her doll moan as Beast boy's doll began placing imaginary kisses up and down the Barbie doll's neck. Once Beast boy pulled his doll away, Raven made her doll speak once more. "You know the other day when we were eating those popsicles and they were melting faster than we could eat them?" Raven made her doll say seductively to Beast boy's. "Yes?" Beast boy's doll asked curiously as he made it lean close to Raven's once again.

"Remember when we had to keep licking them up and down and then run our tongues over the top of them when they started to drip?" Raven made doll say seductively once more as she leaned it closer to Beast boy's.

"Yeah I do." Beast boy made his doll say huskily, however Beast boy was not playing anymore, he was becoming aroused by what Raven was saying. After all the whole Popsicle thing was real, Raven and him had eaten a couple on Friday. "Well I could take your pants off and do that with you, lick you up and down and run my tongue over the top when you start to drip." Raven said in a soft velvety voice; however her eyes were focused on Beast boy now as she said the words and Beast boy knew that she was speaking to him. That was all he could take, he threw his doll down as he pounced on Raven making her give out a scream in surprise as her doll also flew out of her hand. The two of them then embraced in a kiss. As they did, Raven reached one of her hands around and stroked Beast boy's ass. Once she did, Beast boy reached one of his hands around and began stroking Raven's breasts that were beneath her leotard, but they wouldn't be for long. "Oh Beast boy." Raven moaned out as the changeling began placing hot kisses up and down her neck. It was at that point that Raven felt his erection digging into her thigh, and this made her wetter than she already was.

In a matter of seconds, Beast boy had Raven's cloak and leotard off leaving her in only her purple bra and thong. He leaned into Raven once more and began suckling her earlobe. "Mhhmm." Raven moaned out in delight as Beast boy pulled away and began sucking and nipping at her neck. "OHH." Raven moaned out once more. Raven then grabbed Beast boy by the shoulders and pinned him down beneath her, putting her in control.

She pulled his shirt over his head as she grasped at his belt buckle. "I'll keep my promise." He heard Raven whisper seductively as she unbuckled the belt and slid his pants off of him, leaving him in only his boxers which had a massive bulge beneath them as well as a wet spot which Raven knew was his pre cum. She pulled his boxers down his legs now making him completely naked, and she leaned into his groin making Beast boy moan in anticipation. She did exactly what she had said before, running her tongue up and down his shaft as she ran her tongue over the tip as his pre cum began to leak out. This made Raven continue her licking as she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock even faster. "MHM Ravey do you know what you do to me?" He said in a throaty moan as Raven also began to palm his balls with her free hand. Raven just ran her tongue up and down his slick shaft as a response. Raven then took it to a new level and she began stoking and jerking his penis as she continued to lick it. Beast boy moaned and he felt his climax coming up. This caused Raven to pull away however and as soon as she did, Beast boy grabbed her bra and pulled it off of her as he slid her panties down her legs. "God you have such a sexy body Rae." Beast boy said suggestively as he pulled her into another heated kiss.

As he kissed her, his hands began to roam all over her naked form, going over her breasts, ass and her "special spot."

"Oh _Garfield_." Raven moaned into his neck as she began sucking and nibbling on it and Beast boy shivered in delight at the feeling of Raven's teeth on his neck. Once she was done, she pushed Beast boy up against the headboard of his bed and she leaned down and began sucking on both of his testicles as she ran her hand quickly up and down his shaft that was coated in pre ejaculatory fluids. "Oh yeah oh YES babe ah." He moaned, entangling his hands gently into her purple hair. As he was being pleasured, Beast boy then used his other hand to reach around and stroke Raven's opening, and he began prodding his fingers in and out of her pussy at an incredible rate as Raven continued to stroke him up and down. She pulled her mouth away from his testicles and moaned his name. They continued with the handjobs until Beast boy eventually flipped Raven over and pinned her down beneath him as he thrusted into her completely, enjoying the warmth that her walls surrounding his cock was giving to him. Beast boy began thrusting into her long and hard as the two of them leaned into another kiss, and soon their tongues also began massaging each others as Beast boy picked up the speed and the force of his thrusts. Their hands began gripping and grabbing at each other's forcefully as they became heated and even more sweaty in the act.

Beast boy continued to slam in and out of the empath as he grabbed at her breast and began tweaking and pinching them as he ran his long tongue up and down Raven's neck. Raven moaned even louder as did Beast boy, and the sound of their moans filled up the room as did the sound of Beast boy's testicles slapping against his legs as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Beeeeeeast boy!" She screamed out as her orgasm hit her, and soon enough Beast boy thrusted into her as a long stream of his spunk filled her up, leaving him exhausted.

"See now was cleaning out my room THAT bad?" Beast boy asked looking at his girlfriend in the eyes as he pulled out of her. Raven just gave him a playful shove as a response and soon they embraced in another kiss before spooning on Beast boy's bed.

Just then Cyborg entered the room, and horror came over the two titans as they realized that they hadn't locked the door.

"Hey are you guys done- just then, his eyes fell on Beast boy and Raven, who were still completely naked.

"Aw shit now I'm bound to have nightmares for a year." The metal man shrieked out in disgust as he ran out of the room.

"Serves him right for not knocking." Beast boy said looking over at Raven once more, and Raven just rolled her eyes in exhaustion.

"I love you Raven.' Beast boy said leaning in and giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to." Raven replied, exhasuted from their activties, afterall it reall had been quite a day.

THE

END

**IMO This is one of my worst fics, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I must've been high, which would explain the weird spacing.**

**Anyways review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
